Pyro: The Land of Eternal Fire, Death, and Destruction
by Bergen1
Summary: Pyro, more commonly known as the underworld. The land where all dead ponies go to when they die. Ruled by a red alicorn that gave the land of the dead its name. This the tale of Lightspeed, a recently deceased pegasus that tries to navigate through the fiery wasteland. Lightspeed finding a little bit of himself along the way.
I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of its characters. Any characters/locations mentioned are owned by Hasbro, DHX Media, and Lauren Faust respectively. The land of Pyro is heavily based off of the Underworld or Hades from Greek Mythology.

* * *

The smell of brimstone was what finally brought me back to reality. I opened my emerald green eyes to see a blood red sky above me, streaks of rocks of fire falling from the heavens passed by every so often.

After only a few minutes in the ash storm, that fell like snow or rain. My snow white coat had already been stained to a grayish-silver color. My black and gray mane/tail seemed to barely notice the ash fall, only getting slightly darker. I scrambled to my hooves, which wasn't easy as the volcanic pebbles that riddled the ground made it different to stand up, yet alone walk on. Hooves and rocky ground don't mix. I know that I fell back on the hard ground at least twice, as I struggled to my hooves.

I shook off the layer volcanic dust that had collected on my flank to reveal my cutie mark. A split circle, one side blue in the design of flowing water, the other red in the design of a raging fire. The circle was split in the design of the yin and yang symbol from the far reaches of Neighjing (Beijing). I couldn't remember what it meant, or how I got it, but it did look awesome.

When I was finally able to will myself to my hooves, I looked in all directions at the eternal fires that raged all around me. The same thought kept flying through my head like the rocks of fire from above. "This can't be real. There was no place in all of the land of Equestria that was this hellish." I thought to myself. That was when the realization hit me. This wasn't Equestria at all, this was the place reserved for the fallen. All the fallen of the world. This was Pyro, the land of eternal fire, death, and destruction.

Pyro the land of the dead and the place where all fires are born, named after its Founder and Ruler Pyro, the Alicorn of Fire, Death, and War. Similar to Tartarus, but as a place where all fallen ponies come to spend the rest of eternity, vs a simple dungeon for the greatest criminals against Equestria.

* * *

I looked toward the center of the hellish landscape to see a huge volcano, its mouth shooting lava and rocks of flame for all eternity. I looked down to my side to see the battle wound that had sent me to this land of the dead in the first place. A small stab wound from a sword right under my right wing was what had brought to this sanctuary of fire and death. The dried blood from the wound staining my now grayish coat. I could not for the afterlife of me remember how I got it. I couldn't remember that much from my past life to begin with. All I knew was that I was my name Lightspeed (from the small flashes of memories of my past life), the fact that I was a soldier at some point in my life (from my broken battle armor and fatal wound), and the fact that I was in fact really dead (for obvious reasons).

I trotted my way down the volcanic mountainside toward a literal river, at least, a mile wide and that wrapped around the massive mountain of fire like a snake, made out of molten rock that flowed as fast and as strong as any major river in Equestria. I was taken in awe of the land's destructive beauty.

As I reached the bottom of the mountain, I saw that wasn't the only pony to be sent to Pyro this day, or was it the night. It was impossible to tell the passing of time in a place where even the dead couldn't escape. There were ponies of all different shapes and sizes. Rich, poor, young, old, mare, or stallion. It didn't matter in Pyro, all ponies were brought here when they died, and there was no escape.

All the ponies were crowded upon the black sandy banks of the major river of fire, all waiting for something. I pushed my way through the crowd, getting a few glares from ponies as I did. But I didn't care we were all already dead nothing could hurt us, right.

I reached the banks and asked one of the older earth ponies want we were all waiting for, as I was new to this whole being dead thing. "Him!" The old earth pony stallion, I estimated in his mid-late seventies, said pointing his stick like foreleg out toward the seemly endless river of fire.

I stared at the direction where he was pointing in confusion as the volcanic ash that fell like snow made it incredibly different to see. But soon enough a large black charred metal boat, big enough to hold twenty to thirty ponies easily, appeared out of the volcanic fog.

The boat was a large black steel ferry that was connected to the shore by a long black chain. The boat was however not what interested me the most, it was its single passenger.

The single passenger was a tall skinny unicorn stallion, at least, I think, that was completely covered in a large black cloak. He used a metal chain connected to a large pole on the bank to pull it slowing toward the bank of the river of molten rock.

I could feel the tension on the bank raising as the cloaked pony drew closer. I would swear on Pyro himself that I saw the hooded stallion/mare/thing actually crack a crooked smile as he/she/it drew closer and closer. Taking a twisted delight in the anxiety that he/she/it created.

The boat, however, did make land on the shore and the cloaked pony climbed out of the boat holding of all things a wooden clipboard, and a wooden stick of some kind with his black magic aura.

I almost got ran over by the stampede of ponies that rushed toward the cloaked pony. My only option was to hit the ground and pray to Celestia, Luna, Pyro, Cadence, and now Twilight Sparkle that I would not be trampled.

As the dust from the stampede settled I could see at least two hundred ponies crowded right up against the hooded figure. All the people were yelling at the top of their lungs words like. "I was good, I promise." A red stallion in his mid to late forties said. I couldn't tell from a distance what his cause of death was. "I swear on Celestia herself that was a just and lawful pony." A young mare, no older than myself said. The mares words seemed to strike a nerve with the cloaked boat pony as he slammed his wooden onto the ground creating a massive shockwave. Blowing the ponies directly in front of him off their hooves.

"The mentioning of Celestia or any of the alicorns of above is forbidden! By the order of Pyro!" The cloak unicorn shouted, his deep voice seemly to shake the rocky ground.

"Now, may the following ponies step forward." The cloak unicorn said his voice returning to normal, as he began to read from his wooden clipboard of names.

"Spring Bouquet!" The cloaked figure called into the crowd and a light blue unicorn around my age trotted forward. Her horn was broken in half and she had many cuts and bruises all over her small frame. Despite her current state, I could honestly say that she was rather attractive. The small blue pony walked slowly toward the cloak stallion, she never giving any direct eye contact to any of the stallions.

The blue mare seemed to give the cloaked pony something as she climbed into the metal boat, sitting down on the furthest part.

The cloaked figure seemed to find delight in the pony's misfortune as his pointed teeth reappeared with a crooked smile, as he continued calling out names.

The cloaked pony called out another five names, all the said ponies walked up to the cloaked figure, gave him something, and climbed into the boat.

As the fifth pony climbed into the boat the cloaked figure continued, pausing as he read the next pony on his list. The same crooked smile appearing on his face as he read the next name. "Ha, about time you decided to show up, Lightspeed!" The cloak pony called my name.

I trotted forward to the cloaked pony. As I got closer to him I was able to pick out more and more of his appearance. His cloak only covered the upper half of his body. The rest was his natural pitch black coat. His cutie mark was simple and fitting for his profession, a skull and crossbones.

I was about to step into the black metal boat only for him to stop me with his wooden stick. "Not so fast, little one. Nopony steps a single hoof into my boat without payment." The cloaked pony said, his large frame towering over me.

As I looked into the black abyss of his hood I was able to see two fiery red eyes burning down at me. The sight made me shiver in fear, much to the cloaked pony's delight.

I did as the cloaked pony demanded and handed him one golden bit. The pony took the bit out of my hoof with his magic and examined it.

After a few moments of checking over the golden coin he said. "You may proceed, but be warned not all of Pyro's inhabitants will be as forgiving as I." The cloak pony whispered to me. I couldn't tell if he was either threatening me, warning me, or a strange combination of the two.

I didn't risk asking the black pony, and simply nodded in agreement. The cloaked pony seemed to like my answer and turned away from me as he read off more names from his clipboard.

* * *

I climbed into the metal boat sitting next to an orange earth pony with a yellow mane, that went by the name of Mystic Crush. "Nice going." said as I sat down next to him.

"Come again?" I asked the orange earth pony confused.

"No pony that has ever tried to beat the system has survived to tell about it." The orange pony said back to me, only raising more questions than answers.

"What the buck are you talking about?" I asked Mystic Crush directly, trying my best to get a straight answer from the pony.

"You trying to get in without payment, a rookie mistake really." The orange pony said, as the boat was about halfway filled.

"What do you mean?" I asked Mystic Crush, who grunted in frustration.

"You really don't know that much about Pyro, don't you?" Mystic Crush asked me. I simply shook my head in a motion meaning no. The orange earth pony let out a deep sigh as he began talking about the current land that we now all called home.

"Pyro is the land of eternal fire, death, and destruction. Named after its leader and founder Pyro, the youngest brother of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." The earth pony said explaining the history behind the nightmarish like land that we were currently in.

"Wait, Celestia and Luna had a little brother?" I asked the earth pony, who looked to not see this question as a surprise.

"Yes, Pyro is the youngest of the alicorns born to the last of the alicorns before them, King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia. While his older sisters were given the duties of watching over the day and night, he was given that not so pleasant job of watching over the newly created underworld. He, however, took this in stride and transformed the land into his own lair of fire and death. Using his unrivaled control over fire to turn the original peaceful underworld for the virtuous, into the fiery hell hole that you see in front of you today." Mystic Crush said as he finished telling the backstory of the underworld, and its creator.

But there was still so much that I wanted to know, like why did he turn the once great underworld to one of fire and destruction? Why did not allow ponies to speak the names of his sisters? Why did Mystic Crush seem to have all of his memories, while I had barely any? But the most perplexing of them all. Why did the cloaked figure seem glad to know that I was in the underworld?

* * *

The questions in my head would go unanswered as the boat was filled to its maximum capacity, and the cloaked figure climbed into the boat using his magic to pull the boat away from the bank of the river, heading toward the great unknown.

After about an hour, at least, I think, all my questions going unanswered I turned back to the cloaked figure and began talking to him, something that seemed to catch him off guard.

"Um, mister…" I began to say, not knowing the cloaked figure's actual name.

"My name is Grim Reaper." The cloaked figure said down to me, him seeming to get bigger as he spoke.

"Yes, Grim Reaper, I just wanted to know. Where are we going?" I asked Grim Reaper, who seemed to grin in delight at the question.

"I am taking you all to the place that has been known as the Gates of Judgement." The cloaked figure said, speaking to the entire population of the large ferry. "But I must warn you, the entrance is guarded by one of the Agents of Pyro himself." Grim Reaper said being intentionally vague.

"What do you mean by one of the 'Agents of Pyro'?" I asked Grim Reaper, his cryptic words bringing to add just more question to my ever growing list.

"There are three Agents of Pyro. Creatures that answer directly to Pyro himself, doing tasks that he could not do himself physically. I am one of these agents." Grim Reaper said, his voice filled with excitement as he spoke greatly of his employer.

"What is your task, if I may ask?" I asked Grim Reaper, the same crooked grin of pointed teeth appearing on his face.

The cloaked unicorn laughed to himself as he answered another of the many questions that were running around in my head.

"One of many questions you, aren't you young one. But if must know it is my job to ferry all fallen ponies to the land of the dead. For a price, of course, even the immortal need to make a living, so to speak." Grim Reaper said to me directly, a little chuckle coming along with his words.

I still had so many questions running around in my head, but decided not to ask them. Instead, I just enjoyed the long boat ride across the river of molten rock.

* * *

As the journey continued I look out into the river to see one pony trying to swim across the river of fire. The pony a brown unicorn with a broken horn seemed to be trying to swim toward the large metal ferry.

The brown pony reached the boat and lunged one of his burned hooves over the edge of the boat, doing his best to climb into the boat. The cloaked unicorn placed his wooden stick on the brown unicorn's hoof and said to him.

"I don't ferry anypony without getting paid for my troubles." Grim said down to the brown unicorn, holding out his hoof for any form of payment from the pony.

"But I don't have anything to give you." The brown unicorn responded back, and that was when I noticed his partially burned off rags that I assumed used to some form of clothing.

"No payment, no ride." Grim Reaper said and the small wooden stick that he was holding with his black magic aura flipped in mid-air, transforming into a double bladed sword of steel.

The cloaked unicorn swung the blade down on the brown pony's hoof that was hung over the boat's hull. Easily slicing the pony's hoof off. The brown recoiled in pain, only to be silenced as the cloaked pony also chopped the brown pony's head clean off.

The brown pony's body sank into the fiery waters of the river while his head floated above the river. The head's mouth still moving as it tried to scream at the strange ability to still be alive, but no words coming out.

The scene made my stomach roll inside of my chest, and I looked across, the boat to see that wasn't the only one to be disgusted by the scene.

Grim Reaper only chuckled to himself as he transformed the sword back into the wooden stick. His laughter was, however, silenced by the words of the light blue mare with a half destroyed horn.

"How can _you_ find what _you_ had just done funny!" The blue mare barked at the cloaked unicorn.

The stallion only stood up from his seated position on the boat and trotted over to the horrified mare, and spoke to her directly.

"What I do is none of your concern Mrs… Bouquet was it." The cloaked stallion began, the light blue mare nodded in response. "What I do might be cruel, it might be un-equine, and it might not be, at least, to you my dear what is morally right or just. But what I do is what Pyro has said to do, with my own influences." Grim Reaper said placing a hoof on the blue mare's chin. Making her look away in disgust.

The cloaked unicorn only chuckled to himself as he walked back his overlook on the boat, as he continued to dragged it across the river of fire. The rest of the boat ride was silent. From time to time, I would look over at the blue mare as she looked out into the fiery 'water' of the river, what looked like small tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, and in this literal Celestia forsaken place it might have been, the other bank of the river began to come into view.

"That my dear passengers is the Gates of Judgement, and that is where the second of the three Agents of Pyro that you will encounter on your journey." Grim reaper said pointing his right foreleg toward a large black metal gate that circled the banks of the river, its entrance as tall as any of the building of Canterlot.

But it wasn't the gates itself that were what caught my attention. It was the massive armored dragon that guarded the entrance.

The dragon was, at least, even from a distance, twice the size of the boat that we were all currently in. All the passengers of the boat, including myself, recoiled at the sight, as the dragon launched a stream of orange fire into the air. The large dragon then lets out a loud roar, that was so loud that you wouldn't be mistaken to think that the dragon was only a few feet from where you were standing.

The cloaked boat pony chuckled in delight at our discomfort. The same crooked grin to go with a small chuckle to himself. "You all need not worry about Storm Stryker. He is just to guard the gates from any… unwanted intruders." Grim Reaper said as the metal boat made shore on the rocky banks of the river.

"Everypony out, and welcome to all your new home." Grim Reaper said me, and the rest of the passengers as we hopped out of the boat. I opened my Pegasus wings to hover down to the ground, only for me to hear a loud snap when I opened my right wing. I plummeted to the ground, hitting the rocky ground with a loud thud. Me crying out, as a sharp pain shot throughout my body.

"BUCK!" I cried out in pain.

I split out some of the rocks that had landed in my mouth, as I struggled to my hooves. The orange pony that I had sat next to lent me his hoof as he helped back onto my hooves.

"You alright…" The orange pony began to ask me, pausing as he realized that he had never got my name.

"Name's Lightspeed, but you can call me Light." I groaned in pain, staring back at my right wing, which was now bent at an unnatural angle. "And I'll be alright, it's just my wing." I said as I tried to open my wing. Stopping when a pain that I could have sworn felt like I had been stabbed by a dagger rushed through my damaged wing. The pain went straight down my back and resonated through the right side of my body.

I then closed my damaged wing, whimpering in extreme pain as I cradled the useless appendage up against my side.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mystic Crush asked me after he saw the pure agony that I had just gone through.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean we're already dead, our lives can't that much worse than that." I said sarcastically, making Mystic Crush giggle to himself.

The two of us trotted up the rocky banks of the river to come face to face with the guard of the Gates of Judgement. The Second of the Agents of Pyro. The giant white armored dragon, Storm Stryker.

* * *

The giant dragon towered over the large group of ponies in front of him. His emerald green eyes seemed to look straight through you as he scanned the ponies in front of him.

All of the ponies, at least, a hundred or two by my estimation, stayed as far away from the giant creature as they possibly could.

Storm Stryker seemed to find delight in the fear of the small creatures in front of him. He chuckled to himself, showing his pointed teeth in a crooked smile that reminded me way too much of the cloaked ferry pony. The dragon then split out a full leg bone from a pony, some of the meat still on the bone, and crushed it underneath his black claws.

At that moment, I noticed that his claws were a slight tint of pink, from… that was when the realization hit me like a blacksmith's sledge. "Blood." I mumbled to myself out loud.

"Do not fear my little ponies _(ha ha, he said it)_ you have nothing to fear from me. At least, if you have paid the toll to enter." Storm Stryker said in a voice that sent shivers up and down my spine.

The most surprising out of the things that I have seen in my short time in Pyro was seeing the first pony that approached the large dragon. The pony was no other than the small blue unicorn mare, Spring Bouquet.

Storm Stryker seemed to also be surprised as he looked down on the small pony's frame in confusion. This confusion didn't last long as he leaned down a drew in one long sniff of the blue mare. The blue mare refused to give the dragon direct eye contact, choosing to just look away as the giant creature smelled her.

After the dragon's long sniff he drew back and said to down to the blue mare. "You may proceed, Mrs. Bouquet." The giant said to the blue mare stepping to the side, as the giant metal gates creaked open. The blue pony trotted through the gates her head held low, as she entered her new home for all eternity.

"Well if she can do it we can do it too, come on Light." Mystic Crush said, urging me to follow him. We both trotted up to the large dragon, and he did the same routine, taking in one long sniff of the both of us.

"You two may both proceed, and welcome to your new home Mr. Crush. And Mr. Speed, we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Storm Stryker said to the two of us, his words to me bringing up another big question in my head.

* * *

The two of us walked through the gates, and when we were both out of earshot of the rest Mystic Crush asked me about the strange words that Storm Stryker had given to me.

"What was all that, we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival all about?" Mystic Crush asked me, making the small gears in my head began to turn as I thought up some kind of an answer.

I couldn't find one and decided to answer with. "I don't know Mystic, but the boat pony seemed rather pleased when he said my name earlier." I said, looking back toward the open gates, the mass of ponies all in a single file line as the giant dragon continued to see if they had 'paid the toll' for entering the Pyro, whatever that was.

"Hmm, I guess it's just a coincidence." Mystic said back, more to himself, as we pressed forward. Our movement was halted as we heard the cries of pain behind us.

"What in Tartarus was that?" Mystic said in confusion as we turned around to see what happened to ponies that didn't pay the 'toll'.

We turned around to see an elderly pony, in his early to mid-sixties, being held in the massive jaws of Storm Stryker. Screaming in pain at the top of his lungs.

The massive dragon swung his back and forth his banana-sized teeth digging and tearing apart the flesh of the elderly pony. The blood of the pony coating the mouth, teeth, claws, and the rocky ground redder than the reddest rose.

Storm Stryker then stopped his thrashing and chomped down on the still alive (sort of) pony, biting him in half. The dragon threw his lower torso to his left, the back legs still kicking in a manner to defend himself. The dragon threw his upper half to his right and the elderly pony tried to move, which was difficult with not him having any limbs.

"I… I'm still _alive_! How am I still _alive_!?" The elderly pony cried in shock. Bringing a crooked and bloody smile to the giant dragon's face as he opened his massive wings.

His wings seemed to pop in and out of their sockets from a lack of use, the loud popping only making the disgusting scene in front of us even worse.

"That is your punishment. For trying to beat the system that has been around longer than Equestria has even existed. You will now spend the rest of eternity in your current state." Storm Stryker said to the elderly pony, before returning to his duties as the second of the three Agents of Pyro.

* * *

Me and Mystic Crush continued to travel through the volcanic rock roads of Pyro heading into the unknown. We simply followed one group of ponies in front until we reached a fork in the road which split off into three different directions.

"Which way do we go now?" Mystic asked out loud, not really expecting an answer. While he got one anyway.

"What a great question you wary traveler." A voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere said.

"Who are you, show yourself!" Mystic called out to the strange voice from the background.

"As you wish." The voice said as a black creature flew overhead, landing just ahead of us. The creature closed its giant feathered wings to show that it was a griffin, a half lion/half eagle cross animal.

The creature was about the size of the normal pony, maybe a little larger, as it turned around to face the group of ponies that were behind him. The creature's feathers and eagle talon were as black as night. It's bright ruby eyes seemed to burn into your soul as he looked at you. His lion part made most of his lower half, only his black wings being from an eagle. His lion coat was a sandy tan color that seemed to conflict with his black feather and talons.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange creature standing in front of us, assuming that he was the third and final Agent of Pyro that the boat pony had been talking about.

"My name is Blackfeather." The griffin said introducing himself, apparently his parents weren't that clever when it came to the naming department.

"Are you one of the Agents of Pyro?" Mystic asked Blackfeather, a small grin appearing on the griffin's face.

"Yes, young pony, I am. I am the third and final of Pyro's agents. While my coworkers are charged with ferrying you across the fire of fire, or guard the gates from unwanted 'intruders'. While I'm am the one with the most vital job in this establishment." Blackfeather said in a surprising light tone, seemly to go against his black exterior. Not to mention the persona of his coworkers.

"What is your job exactly?" I asked the griffin as he began to lead our group of ponies through the almost barren wasteland that we were currently residing in.

"Great question young one. It is my duty to guide lost souls like yourself to their appropriate sections of Pyro for them. Now follow me, we have a lot of places to be not much time to get there. We're already late as it is." Blackfeather said as he led my group of ponies further and further into the depths of Pyro.

My group ponies all followed the black and tan griffin as lead as further into the heart of Pyro. We all followed the griffin until he came to a part of the land that changed from the volcanic rock ground into a giant circle of fire, similar to the river of molten rock river that we had crossed earlier. There was a small metal bridge that spread across it so that we could cross the massive pit of fire.

Blackfeather stopped and grabbed a small clipboard on the bridge. He looked down at the clipboard reading it, a look of disappointment spreading across his face.

"Why have we stopped?" Mystic asked Blackfeather.

"This is the first of the three kingdoms of Pyro, the Pit of the Punished." Blackfeather said gesturing at the fiery pit in front of us.

"That doesn't sound very... happy." I said to Blackfeather, making him let out a deep sigh.

" _deep sigh_ , It's not, this place is reserved for the ponies that best ponies would see as evil if you would. And sadly, at least according to this, at least, some of the ponies present will have to spend the rest of eternality in this fiery pit of molten rock and metal." Blackfeather said as he began to name off the ponies that would come to know this hell hole as their new home.

Blackfeather named off upwards of twenty ponies, all from a different age, sex, and background. I could see the shame in Blackfeather's face that he didn't like sending ponies to a land of endless torture.

* * *

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Blackfeather finally spoke. "Now, if you would like to follow me." Blackfeather said as he led us across the long metal, That hangs only a few inches above the fire pit.

"Blackfeather may I ask you a question?" I asked our griffin guide, running up to his side.

"Why of course, it is my literal job to answer any question you might have." Blackfeather said warmly, his tone bringing a needed contrast to the cries of pain, as our group of ponies passed over the metal bridge.

"Do you ever find it hard to send ponies to… well, this place?" I asked the griffin, his warm smile fading as I asked him.

Instead of answering me directly he pointed out to a pair of pegasus ponies wearing heat absorbent gear, that seemed to be working on the borders of the pit of fire. "Do you see those ponies over there." He said pointing at the ponies in question. I nodded in response.

"Well those ponies, are here to expand the borders of this part of Pyro." Blackfeather said, only adding to questions in my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked Blackfeather, who sighed in response.

"In that few years, or decades, or centuries, it is impossible to tell the passage of time down here. Anyway, more and more ponies have been sent to this section of the Pyro more than any other, and to keep up with the demand. We have to make this pit larger. So to answer your question, yes it does make me feel bad to do... this. Not just because I know that they will have to suffer in this place for all eternity, but because by doing so I know that ponies are taking life for material things rather than what is really important." Blackfeather said before started walking faster not wanting to keep the issue going.

We finally crossed the metal bridge across the Pit of the Punished, we continued through the depths of Pyro.

* * *

We traveled further into the depths of Pyro until we came to the second of the three kingdoms of the region, Blackfeather stopped on the border to introduce my group of ponies to the new region, which based on the first impression looked much better than the last one. The region was covered was a giant grassland that seemed to have a giant dome protecting it from the snow-like ash that kept falling down.

"This is my second stop, and for most of your final stop. This is the second of the three Kingdoms of Pyro, the Fields of the Departed." He said with the same warmly smile that he had earlier, as he grabbed another clipboard.

Blackfeather called off an assortment of names from the clipboard, similar to what he did for the Pit of the Punished. Naming off, at least, one hundred and thirty ponies.

"Mystic Crush!" Blackfeather said naming off the last name on his list.

"I guess this is my last stop, it was great to meet you Lightspeed. I hope that I will be able to see you again." Mystic said extending his hoof for a hoof shake.

I accepted the hoof shake and said to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you to Mystic, and I wish the same." I said to him, as he took off into the field of the eternal feast.

"You won't." Blackfeather whispered to me before he turned to guide the few remaining ponies to the next and the final Kingdom of Pyro.

* * *

We all followed the black griffin to the next and final kingdom. Blackfeather's words still digging into my mind as we continued. I also couldn't but notice the strange somber that was across Blackfeather demeanor we continued closer to the final kingdom.

When the final kingdom came into few it took my breath away. The kingdom was much smaller than the last two, but it was definitely far more beautiful. The pure beauty of the final that is too beautiful to describe. I knew this was the kingdom that you were wanting to spend the rest of eternity in.

Blackfeather walked over to the border of the final kingdom and grabbed a small wooden clipboard with only a few names on it, and let out a long sigh.

" _long sigh_ , May the following ponies please step forth." Blackfeather began as he named off the ponies on the clipboard.

"Spring Bouquet!" Blackfeather said naming off the light blue unicorn mare with a broken horn. The young mare had spent of her time near the back of the line of the group of ponies, and she was the last one that Blackfeather would name off. Leaving me the last pony in a group of ponies that used to contain almost two hundred.

Blackfeather placed the clipboard back down the same somber look across his face, as he began to walk off. Leaving me confused as to why he hadn't called my name at any of the three kingdoms.

"Wait, what about me?" I called after the black/tan griffin, running up to his side.

"You little one are not like any of the ponies that have through the Gates of Judgement, and like any that will go through since." Blackfeather said, a seemly forced smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked Blackfeather, his words only giving me, even more, questions.

"Have you ever wondered what your cutie mark meant?" Blackfeather asked me looking at the strange circle that I had as a cutie mark, that I didn't know what meant. Tartarus, I didn't even remember how I got it in the first place.

"Well, I don't even remember how I got it in the first place. So... I guess yes." I responded back, which seemed to put Blackfeather into deep thought.

"Interesting, it seems that Pyro had manually taken your memories when had come to this place." Blackfeather said, setting off a giant red flag in my head.

"Why would he do that?" I asked Blackfeather, confused that the pony that ruled over this land would even bother to steal my memories.

"Well, there is only one way to find out, follow me his castle isn't that far from her anyway." Blackfeather as his pace hastened, and I had almost run to just keep up with him.

* * *

As we reached the border of the final kingdom I stopped and just stared out into the land, and I noticed something that I hadn't before. The land was filled with young colts and fillies, and young mares that were all bruised and battered. "What is it that you see young one?" Blackfeather asked me, as he noticed that I had stopped following him.

"Blackfeather what is this place called? You didn't say it when we first got here." I asked Blackfeather, and his warm smile evaporated from his face.

"You are correct, I didn't tell any of you the name of this place." Blackfeather said, what looked like small tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"Why didn't you do that, is this so special that its name, can never be mentioned, or something like that." I asked the black/tan griffin, knowing that the topic of the final Kingdom of Pyro was a sensitive topic.

"Do you remember when I said that I felt bad when I had to send people to the Pit of the Punished?" Blackfeather asked me, and I nodded in response. "Well if I had it my way I would wish that this place had never existed, and the ponies sent to live here somewhere else." Blackfeather said, and realization of who this place was built for hit me.

"This is the third and the final Kingdom of Pyro, the Fields of the Abused." Blackfeather said, and I looked out and saw all the abused that he was referring to.

The young colts and fillies all had deep bruises all over their bodies. The Pegasi had broken wings similar to my own; the unicorns had broken horns, and they all seemed to walk around in a state of fear and unrest. Not being able to appreciate the beauty of the nature that was around them.

"This the land for all the ones that die from abuses, aren't they?" I asked Blackfeather, who slowly nodded in response.

"This is the land where all the ponies that die from abuse of any kind come to spend the rest of their lives in peace." Blackfeather began as he pointed at different ponies naming off their cause of death.

"Child abuse…" Blackfeather said pointing at a group of young colts and fillies, who were happily playing with each other.

"Domestic abuse…" Blackfeather said pointing at Spring Bouquet, and my heart dropped as I saw her smile for the first time.

Small blue tears formed in my emerald green eyes as I looked out at the beauty yet sadness that the final Kingdom of Pyro brought.

"We better go, Pyro is expecting you, and it is not wise to keep him waiting." Blackfeather said as he turned to leave.

"Right." I said, wiping away my tears. I then trotted to catch up to my griffin guide, whose warm smile had reappeared. "So where are we going now?" I asked Blackfeather as the both of us passed through the force field that protected the Fields of the Abused. The landscape returning to the volcanic landscape that I had landed in.

* * *

"We go that way." Blackfeather said pointing to the massive volcano that the three kingdoms seemed to circle.

"We are going up that." I said feeling very small when compared to the forever erupting mountain of fire that I was staring up at.

"Not exactly, we are actually going there." Blackfeather said pointing at the a massive stone castle that was at the base of the volcano.

The giant castle had two major rivers of fire flowing out of it. It's black brick burned from the heat of the rivers of fire.

I followed Blackfeather to the castle, my fear increasing as we got closer to the stone castle. My griffin guide seemed to see the fear that was building and tried to comfort me saying.

"Trust me young one, there is nothing fear of Pyro. He might sound scary, but trust me when you get to know him you will see that he is really just a big softie." Blackfeather said, making me feel a little better.

The two of us entered the stone castle and I followed Blackfeather into the throne room of the castle.

The throne room was very similar to the throne room of the alicorn sisters in Canterlot. Except for the fact that where there would be stain glass windows there was just empty space.

My eyes shifted around the room until they fell on the alicorn that was clad in armor, who was currently busy staring out one of the non-existent windows. Pyro was covered head to hoof in full black metal battle armor, even his horn was covered in black steel. His pitch black tail seemed to flow with the with wind inside the castle. The only part of his body that I could see was two piercing red eyes that showed both age and power at the same time.

Blackfeather cleared his throat in order to get the alicorn's attention. Pyro armored ears twitched, meaning he had heard his employee, but he still stared aimlessly out the glassless window.

"Boss… I hope I am not interrupting anything important." Blackfeather asked Pyro cautiously, stepping in front of me when he did.

"What do you want Blackfeather?" Pyro asked rather bluntly, still staring out the window.

"I have a pony here to meet you." Blackfeather said a slight hesitation in his voice.

"How many times have I told that I don't want…" Pyro began to snap at Blackfeather, only for him to stop himself when he saw me. "Oh, looks like I was mistaken. Could you leave us Blackfeather, I just heard from Storm that the next shipment of ponies had just arrived at the gates." Pyro said, and Blackfeather nodded in response.

Blackfeather opened up his large eagle wings and flew through one of the glassless windowing heading toward the banks of the river of fire.

* * *

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Pyro finally broke it saying. "So, what is your name young one." Pyro said as he trotted over to me. The torches on the walls lighting as he walked passed.

"The name's Lightspeed, but you can call me Light." I said, Pyro now only a few feet in front of me. His armored alicorn body towering over me.

"Hello Light, I can honestly say that it is a pleasure to meet you." Pyro said as he took off his large metal helmet, revealing his fiery red coat and pitch black mane that flowed in the wind the same way his tail did.

"I am Pyro the alicorn of death, fire, and war. But I assume that you already know that. But what I am sure that you are wondering why that you are the only pony to have none of your memories from your past life." Pyro said as he began to circle me.

"Yes is one of the many questions that has rattling around in my head." I responded back, the alicorn circling moment making my head spin. "Blackfeather said that you had taken them." I said to Pyro, after refocusing.

"Blackfeather is correct, I do have your memories, and their all right here." Pyro said, his horn glowing a bright red as a white ball of magic appeared in his right hoof. Moments from what I was guessing my last life playing out as I stared at the ball.

"Do you want them?" Pyro asked, a question that I felt was patronizing me.

"Of course, I want I want my memories back." I said a little louder than I had intended. Pyro just chuckled at my outburst before he continued.

"You have fire young one, I like fire. Now I will return your memories but I must warn you some of these memories might not be exactly what you want to live with for all eternity." Pyro said back, in a manner I guess trying to warn me, but I was to piss at what I saw as a major misuse of his powers to care.

"I don't care just give me what I was supposed to have in the first place!" I barked at the armored alicorn.

"Ok, if that is what truly want." Pyro said as the magic of his horn changed from a bright red to a bright orange, and all the memories from my past life flashed into my head.

* * *

Memories of when I was a young colt in Cloudsdale. Memories of when I graduated from school. Memories of when I competed in the Best Young Flier Competition and lost to a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane when she performed a Sonic Rainboom. Memories of when I moved to the small town of Ponyville. Memories of when I joined the armed forces of Equestria. Memories of when I met my future wife for the first time, memories of our wedding day, and memories of when our first foal was born. Memories of when I was sent to the front lines of the war with the country known as Yakyakistan, and finally the memory of me falling to the hooves of a yak in battle. They all flashed through my head faster than a train and hit me hard then one.

* * *

I dropped to the stone ground as my memories rushed back to my head. "Why would you take away my memories, what in those memories were worth taking away." I said, my emerald eyes staring daggers at Pyro, as I struggled to my hooves.

"I took your memories because you told me to." Pyro said to me, leaving me dumbfounded.

"What, no I didn't. I don't remember speaking to you about that?" I responded back, not remembering anything about meeting Pyro in my best life.

"And you never will, as the alicorn of war it is my job to watch over the fallen soldiers of Equestria and guide them personally." Pyro said putting a reassuring hoof on my shoulder.

"So, what does any of that have to do with taking away my memories?" I angrily asked Pyro swiping his hoof away.

"Every time a warrior with a wife, and at least, one foal dies in battle. I ask them if they believe it would be better for them to keep their memories and life the rest of eternity knowing that their family will grow up without them. The other option is that I take their memories away from them so that they can live the rest of their souls existence without any outside issues. You and many other soldiers that I have asked have chosen the later of the two options." Pyro said, and I finally noticed that his red eyes were staring at me with concern and remorse. Instead of the anger and destruction that I had thought.

"Ok, but why to want to talk to me personally, vs just letting me live the rest of my existence in peace." I asked Pyro, my tone becoming quieter and more filled with tack.

"For the same reason that I have Grim Reaper, or Storm Stryker, or Blackfeather." Pyro said leaving me in a state of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked Pyro, taking a step away from him.

"I got Grim Reaper when the amount of souls coming in became too great for me to ferry them over personally, I got Storm Stryker when the souls coming in became too great for me to guard the entrances, from unwanted entrances and exits, I got Blackfeather when the amount the souls coming in became too great for me to guide them all to their respective kingdoms, and now I need somepony to help fellow fallen soldiers that die in battle. I believe that you can be that pony Lightspeed." Pyro said placing his hoof back on my shoulder, this time, I accepted it.

"That still doesn't explain what my cutie mark means, I remember how I got it, but still don't know what it means." I said to Pyro, gave a slight smile as he looked at my strange circle of blue water and red fire.

"You got your cutie mark after you comforted a mare who had just lost her stallion in a war correct?" Pyro asked a rather rhetorical question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes, but I don't really see how that has to do anything with how it is designed." I said, trying my best to comprehend what was happening.

"I want to show something." Pyro said as he began to take off his black battle armor. As he did it showed his cutie mark, and my mouth dropped as I saw it for the first time.

Pyro's cutie mark was almost identical to mine, the only difference being that his cutie mark had the left side being a raging fire while the right was a flowing river.

"When you helped that young mare grieve over her lost husband you showed that you were up for the task of being my fourth agent. You proved that you would be capable of taking over my role as the one that cast forgetting spells on fallen warriors." Pyro said naming me as his fourth Agent of Pyro.

"But I'm just a Pegasus. How am I supposed to…" I began to ask, stopping myself as I realized what Pyro was about to do to me.

* * *

Pyro horned glow returned to its original red hue as he cast a spell on me. The spell made me rise up into the air, healing my battle wound and my broken wing in the process. I was engulfed in an aura of red magic that consumed me. When I reappeared from the ball of orange magic my wings had double in size, my legs had extended adding another three inches to my height, and a horn five inches in length now poked out of my forehead.

I landed back on the ground, my vision all burly from the experience. Pyro was able to catch me before I was able to fall to the ground.

"How do you feel, _Prince_ Lightspeed." Pyro said addressing me by my new official title.

"I'm fine." I said as my vision readjusted. "Actually, I feel better than fine." I said as the strange sensation of magic flowed through me for the first time. I looked behind my back to see my extend feather wings, and began to flap them. I can't tell you how good it felt to be able to flap both of my large wings at the same time.

"I'm glad that you feel great, but there is a lot of training that you must go through until you are ready to take my place, is that understood." Pyro said, his voice becoming more serious.

"Sir, yes, sir. Let your first teachings begin." I said saluting my new mentor. Fully looking forward to following in the hoof steps of Pyro.

My name is the newly crowned Prince Lightspeed, the new Alicorn of War in Equestria.

* * *

I have been debating to release this one shot story for a few months now. A small fact I originally wrote this story as a project for my Latin II class. I had to create my own version of the Underworld. So I decided to write a story of the Underworld of Equestria.

In case you are wondering Lightspeed's cutie mark is my profile picture.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. If enough people like this story I might consider writing a sequel. But that is highly unlikely due to my current projects.


End file.
